Go Go Pets (TV show)
Go Go Pets is a TV show on September 3, 1988 Plot Four hamsters, Mr. Squiggles, Pipsqueak, Num Nums and Chunk come from Zhu-niverse to Anytown to meet an 8-year-old girl named Polly Pamplemousse. Cast and characters Main * Mr. Squiggles * Pipsqueak * Num Nums * Chunk * Polly Pamplemousse * Mrs. Ellen Pamplemousse * Mr. Stanley Pamplemousse Recurring * Red * Jay * Jake * Jim * Speedy * Boomer * Shelly * Boomerang * Strong * Gummy * Sparkle Season 1 # Let's Build the Fun House; Square Mr. Squiggles on September 3, 1988 # The Order of the Straight Arrow; Pipsqueak's Got the Willies on September 10, 1988 # Num Nums' Saga; Chunk's Unmentionable Problem on September 17, 1988 # Westie Side Story; Shins of the Father on September 24, 1988 # Polly the Boggle Champ; Keeping Up With Our Joneses on October 1, 1988 # Go Go Ant Pets; Plastic White Head on October 8, 1988 # How to Fire a Rifle Without Really Trying; Zhu Zhu City Twister on October 15, 1988 # The Arrowhead; Zhuoween on October 22, 1988 # Jumpn' Crack Bass; Husky Red on October 29, 1988 # The Hamster Who Met Jay the Blue Hamster; The Girl That Got Away on November 5, 1988 # The Company Hamster; Jake Slam on November 12, 1988 # The Unbearable Blindness of Laying; Meet the Hamster Babies on November 19, 1988 # Snow Job; I Remember Mono on November 26, 1988 # Three Days of the Jimdo: Traffic Jam on December 3, 1988 # Speedy's Dirty Laundry; The Final Shinsult on December 10, 1988 # Boomer's Saga; Junk Business on December 17, 1988 # Life in the Fast Lane, Boomerang's Saga; Shelly's Turtle Song on December 24, 1988 # And They Call It Strong Love; Gummy's Headache on December 31, 1988 # Baby Paws; Next of Shin on January 7, 1988 # Sparkle's Pageant Fever; Nine Pretty Darn Angry Hamsters on January 14, 1989 # Good Zhu Hunting; Pretty, Pretty Dresses on January 21, 1989 # A Fire Fighting We Will Go; To Fall with Love on January 28, 1989 # Three Coaches and a Red; De-Yellowstructing Blue on February 4, 1989 # The Wedding of Cherry the Red Hamster; Sleight of Orange on February 11, 1989 # Sonic Boom, Part l on February 18, 1989 # Sonic Boom, Part ll on February 25, 1989 Season 2 # Pink the Pink Hamster Presents: Return to La Bubbla; Escape from Party Island on September 2, 1989 # Love Hurts and So Does Art; Rose's Rockstar Movie on September 9, 1989 # Hamster Slate Afternoon; Revenge of the Lutefisk on September 16, 1989 # Life and Zhu; Wings of the Dope on September 23, 1989 # Take Me Out of the Ball Game; As Old as the Zhus on September 30, 1989 # Grey the Gray Rockstar: The Decline and Fall; Canary's Plot on October 7, 1989 # Bills Are Made to Be Broken; Little Horrors of Shop on October 14, 1989 # Aisle 8A; A Bird Can Named Sky on October 21, 1989 # Happy Tan's Giving; Not in My Back Hoe on October 28, 1989 # To Meet a Ladybird; Zhuennium on November 4, 1989 # Old Glory; Rodeo Days on November 11, 1989 # Navy Wavy; High Anxiety on November 18, 1989 # Furry Ambition; Movin' On Up on November 25, 1989 # Cobalt of Sales; Won't You Pimai Neighbor? on December 2, 1989 # Jam's Bad Hair Day; Meet the Sea Hamsters on December 9, 1989 # Purple Boys; Flush with Power on December 16, 1989 # Transnational Amusements Presents: Beige's Magic Furry Feet; Coffee's Fan Fair on December 23, 1989 #The Perils of Polling; The Buck Stops Here on December 30, 1989 #I Don't Want to Wait for Our Lives to Be Over; Spin the Choice on January 6, 1990 #Gold Makes the Big Leagues; When Teal Comes Marching Home Again on January 13, 1990 #What Makes Ebony Run?; Chasing Ocean on January 20, 1990 #Bangerine Tangerine; Daffodil and the Great Glass Elevator on January 27, 1990 #Now Who's the Dummy?; Ho Yeah! on February 3, 1990 #The Exteminator; Crow 2.0 on February 10, 1990 #Chartreuse's Choice; It's Not Easy Being Green on February 17, 1990 #The Trouble with Pamplemousses; Shadow's Back Story on February 24, 1990 Season 3 # Kidney Boy and Hamster Girl: A Love Story; Peacock Goes Nuts on September 1, 1990 # Soldier of Misfortune; Garnet's Revenge on September 8, 1990 # The Father, the Daugther, and J.C.; Father of the Bribe on September 15, 1990 # Torch Song Zhuogy; Joust Like a Hamster on September 22, 1990 # The Bluegrass is Always Green; The Substitute Spanish Teacher on September 29, 1990 # Unfortunate Daughter; Are You There God? It's Me, Pearl the White Rockstar on October 6, 1990 # Tankin' It to the Streets; Of Mice and Little Green Hamsters on October 13, 1990 # A Hamster Without a Country Club; Zhu and Loathing on October 20, 1990 # Fun with Macaroon and Juniper; My Own Private Rodeo on October 27, 1990 # Zhu Night; Dang Ol' Love on November 3, 1990 # Get Your Freak Off; The Furry and the Furious on November 10, 1990 # Good Hamsters, Good Hamsters, Whatcha Gonna Do; Goodbye Normal Jeans on November 17, 1990 # Dances with Dogs; The Daughter Also Roses on November 24, 1990 # Twas the Nut Before Christmas; The Zhu Rock Tour on December 1, 1990 # Full Metal Dust Jacket; Pigmalion on December 8, 1990 # Megalo Rose; Boxing Stone on December 15, 1990 # Vision Quest; Queasy Rider on December 22, 1990 # Board Games; An Officer and a Gentle Girl on December 29, 1990 # The Miseducation of Sage the Green Rockstar; The Good Buck on January 5, 1991 # I Never Promised You an Organic Garden; Be True to Your Fool on January 12, 1991 # Race Dwag; Night and Deity on January 19, 1991 # Maid in Anytown; The Witches of East Anytown on January 26, 1991 # Midnight the Black Rockstar; Reborn to Be Wild on February 2, 1991 # New Cowboy on the Block; The Incredible Crimson on February 9, 1991 # Returning Japanese (Part 1) on February 16, 1991 # Returning Japanese (Part 2) on February 23, 1991 Trivia * Go Go Pets is the first Zhu Zhu Pets TV show on September 3, 1988 aired on the television network, ABC, or American Broadcasting Company. * Go Go Pets has a TV special named A Zhu Zhu Pets Special and no movies. * Go Go Pets is the first TV show with Polly Pamplemousse. * Go Go Pets is the original cartoon TV show, along with the 1988 cartoon TV shows and original cartoon TV shows with past several different years. Also, it has joined Hanna-Barbera with other cartoon TV shows on June 20, 1988 before launching on September 3, 1988. * Go Go Pets shares the same cartoon design with My Little Pony, Care Bears, Hello Kitty, Littlest Pet Shop, Pound Puppies, Star Fairies, Popples, Strawberry Shortcake and other cartoon TV shows. * Go Go Pets is based on the Zhu Zhu Pets toyline with an original title, and originally it joins Kenner Products that make plush robotic hamster toys in 1988 and 1991, then later joins Cepia LLC in 1991, then 2002 and finally 2009. * Sketches bring Zhu Zhu Pets to complete with different cartoons in the first Zhu Zhu Pets animation from 1956 to 1977. * Go Go Pets is the G1 2D TV show. * Go Go Pets is rated TV-G, along with Zhu Zhu Pets and Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets, or The ZhuZhus, and they all are the original series that is based on the Zhu Zhu Pets toyline. * Spinner from the G1 Zhu Zhu Pets toyline has a different name called Boomerang in the G1 TV show, unlike his toyline version with an original name called Spinner. Category:Zhu Zhu Pets titles fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets TV shows fanmade